Modern high performance electronic systems, such as computer server systems, storage server systems, telecommunication switch systems, and so forth, can include multiple electronic modules (e.g., processing modules, storage modules, switch modules, etc.). Often, it is desired that redundant components be implemented in such electronic systems to increase the likelihood that the electronic systems remain operational in the event of failure of certain components. If one power supply were to fail, the remaining one or more power supplies can continue to provide power to the electronic system. The defective power supply can then be removed and replaced, while the electronic system continues to operate.
As another example, an electronic system having multiple electronic modules can include redundant interconnect structures. Interconnect structures include interconnect circuitry and devices that enable the electronic modules to communicate with each other, as well as with remote nodes or devices. For redundancy, multiple sets of interconnect structures can be provided such that failure of any one set does not cause the electronic system to crash.
Although redundancy has been provided for power supplies and interconnect structures, conventional electronic systems may still include other single points of failure that may cause the electronic system to crash. For example, in some conventional electronic systems, the redundant power supplies and interconnect structures may be controlled by a single management module. Example tasks performed by such a management module include managing power supplies and controlling resets of interconnect structure components. Failure of the single management module in the electronic system may cause the entire electronic system to stop functioning despite the presence of redundant power supplies and interconnect structures.